Haunting Blood
by bloodofdeath
Summary: A man from Edge's past comes up unexpected. Set during Summerslam 2005 during the Edge vs. Matt Hardy match. Read and Review!


**dbzman123**: Hey, guys. Here's yet another wrestling fanfic by me! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this story. The only thing I own is this story and all of it's twists and turns.**

* * *

JR: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Summerslam and up next is the Matt Hardy vs Edge match.

King: This is going to be a brutal match, JR, I can tell.

JR: Of course it is, King. This is one of the biggest rivalries Edge and Matt have had with each other.

**OH YEAH!**

The fans go wild as the one and only Matt Hardy comes from behind the curtain. He stops at the top of the ramp with his arm up and his hand in the 'V1' position. His arm still up, Matt goes down the ramp and then enters the ring, waiting for his opponent and enemy to come out.

"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge plays as Edge comes out with his right arm draped over Lita and, in his left, he has his patented brief case. The fan boos Edge and Lita while they go down to the ring. Edge slides in, only to be kicked in the head by Matt Hardy. The ref rings the bell.

**DING DING DING**

JR: Well, folks the match is on with Matt Hardy quickly taking the advantage.

Matt quickly picks Edge up and connects with a snap suplex. He gets up to pin Edge.

1...

And there's a kick out by Edge. Matt wastes no time as he stands up and gives Edge an elbow drop. But Edge thinks quickly and moves out of the way. Edge quickly stands and blocks a punch by Matt. Edge retaliates by punching Matt in the jaw, then Matt gives his own punch. Soon, they are exchanging vicious.

King: This is turning into a slugfest, JR! It's great!

Edge ducks a fist and tackles Hardy to the ground. He starts punching Matt with lefts and rights. The ref tells him to get off. Edge listens as he gets up and turns to the crowd with a cocky smile. He turns around only to be met with a flying clothesline from Matt. He covers him.

1

2

Kick out. Matt picks up Edge and throws him into the corner. Matt runs at him, hoping for a clothesline. But he doesn't get his wish as Edge moves out of the way, causing Hardy to run into the turbuckles. Edge throws him into another corner. He runs towards him and he...

JR: EDGE CONNECTS THE SPEAR INTO THE CORNER!

King: This could be over!

Edge drops down to pin Hardy for the win.

1

2

JR: Matt kicked out of the pin!

King: How is that possible!

Edge might be thinking the same thing as he is pulling his hair in frustration. Edge tries to pin him again.

1

2

Another kickout! Edge gets up and starts to yell at the ref. Edge turns around only to kicked in the stomach and into a...

**TWIST OF FATE!**

Matt Hardy pins him.

1

2

Edge returns the favor by kicking out. Matt keeps a cool head as he gets up. He turns to the crowd and raises an arm with the 'V1' sign. Lita thinks quickly as she gives Edge the briefcase while distracting the ref. As soon as Matt turns around he is knocked out by Edge hitting him in the side of the head with the briefcase.

JR: Oh, come on! Show a little sportsmanship, Edge!

King: That's brillian, JR! What are you talking about?

Edge throws the briefcase out of the ring before the ref turns around. He pins him.

1

2

3!

JR: Matt got screwed!

King: Who cares? Edge won and Matt got what he deserved!

All of a sudden, the lights turn off. A voice rings out over the arena. A voice the seems eerily familiar to Edge.

**Edge... oh, EEEEEEDDDDGGGE! I'M BACK! You cannot escape your past!**

Laughter is heard all around as the lights turn back on, only to turn into a blood red light. Bells ring over the PA system. Flames rise at ringside. A lone man rises up from the flames.

JR: OH, MY GAWD! KING, IT'S GANGREL! HE'S BACK!

King: WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!

Edge looks scared as he sees Gangrel. Gangrel walks to the top of the ramp and looks at Edge. He then reels his head back in evil laughter.

* * *

**dbzman123**: there you go, the first chapter of **_Haunting Blood_**. Please review 


End file.
